Pink Lemonade, Black Owls, and Washing Machines
by MissLinuxthePenguin
Summary: Drew her back into a time of bliss and of ignorance. She chuckled to herself. If you could call it ignorance. .. Its all gone isn't it? .. And with that, Hermoine Jane Granger smiled for the first time in days. [Slight HGRW] [Angst] [OneShot]


Pink Lemonade, Black Owls, and Washing Machines

MissLinuxthePenguin

Summary: Drew her back into a time of bliss and of ignorance. She chuckled to herself. _If you could call it ignorance. .. Its all gone isn't it? .. _And with that, Hermoine Jane Granger smiled for the first time in days. HGRW angsty fluff.

Disclaimer; Nope, don't own it. But i do own the lemonade

* * *

The comforting whirl of the washing machine was music to her ears. The low soothing notes drew her back into a time of bliss and of ignorance. She chuckled to herself. 

_If you could call it ignorance._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione sprinted down the stairs two at a time, nearly colliding with a wall on her way down. She flew past her parents in a blur of brown curly hair. Today was the first day of summer holiday and a very important post was scheduled to come._

_"Mione, dear" Her mother called after her, "Be careful. Breaking your leg isn't going to make the post man come any sooner."_

_She skidded to a stop. "But moooomm, its noon. Herbert is never late!" He father laughed to himself, his daughter had impeccable faith in people._

_"You know sweetie pie, there is a first chance for everything." Hermione pouted, which only sent her father into another fit of laughter. She couldn't help but grin._

_"Now will you at least eat lunch?" Her mother asked, looking out the window. "You can't go to school if you die of starvation during the summer."_

_"Yes mother." She chimed, walking toward the kitchen to fix herself a bit to eat._

_"She really is a silly little thing, isn't she?" Mrs. Granger said, still looking out the window._

_"Tis she is .. Tis she i-" Mr. Granger was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass and a shriek._

_Within seconds, the two elder Grangers were by their daughters side, on the cold, peanut butter covered linolumn kitchen floor._

_"Mumm... " Hermoine said shakily "Theres.. theres.. " She barely pointed at the window, too shaken to speak._

_"John. Theres... an owl with the post." Mrs. Granger stared wide eyed at the opened kitchen window, where sure enough a owl perched - holding an envelope with sparkling green ink, address to;_

_"Miss Hermione Jane Granger,_

_Pink Bedroom, Second Floor,_

_412 Lemongrass, London"_

* * *

Hermione downed another glass of lemonade. It was a strange combination of the sourness of lemons, the sweetness of sugar, and the salt of tears. 

_Its all gone isn't it? _she thought to herself. Sighing, she stared out the open window, taking in the darkness of the sky above.

* * *

_"Do you guys ever feel like this is all too good to be true? " Hermione asked, still staring deeply into the cloud-filled sky. It was a beautiful day to be outside, and the four of them had taken advantage of that._

_"No. Never." Ginny replied, gazing deep into the horizon "Bliss before the storm" Hermoine laughed, and playfully shoved her._

_"Oh don't be such a sod." She said. Ginny grinned._

_"A sod? Oh you seriously did not even considered saying that-" Ginny prepared to attack._

_"Oh but she did. " Ron and Harry chorused, laughing. Ginny frowned in mock-anger, then shoved the lot of them._

_"I wish we could have more days like this." Hermione said, staring back into the sky._

_"Me too, me too" The others replied, wondering what dangers lay in their future. _

* * *

Hermione choked on her tears again. How dearly she missed them all, but the events had flown out of her control, and here she was. 

_If only I had one last chance...to see them all again._

_

* * *

_

_"Ron?'_

_"Yes, Mione?"_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, Mione."_

_

* * *

_

_Maybe I could. _She look from the knife on the floor to the open window and the abyss of sky. Sighing, she picked up the knife and placed it back into the knife-block.

_They wouldn't want it to end like that._

She finished the rest of the pink lemonade, barely caughting a glimpse of the rising sun. As the sun found its spot in the sky, its rays illuminated a rare- but distressing sight.

Sitting on the front perch were three black owls, with matching black letters. Hermione had noticed the bizarre sight days ago. But the owls still sat there, with their letters, and had been for days.

_Maybe I should move on._

And with that, Hermione Granger found the strength to open the letters and free the owls from their magical binds.

_"Harry J. Potter, Date of Death: August 3rd"_

_"Ginny Weasley, Date of Death: August 2nd "_

_"Ronald Weasley, Date of Death: August 1st"_

And with that, Hermione sat down and cried. Cried and Cried until she heard something - _a.. an.. anot.. another owl?_

As she looked to the sky, sure enough their was another large black owl who deposited another black letter in her lap.

_"Hermione Jane Granger, Date of Death : August 1st"_

The sun squirmed in its proper place, shedding light on the problem.

Rays of light shone in her eyes, it was as if the sun was beckoning her to turn her head. As she did, her gaze fell on the three familiar figures walking up the path.

And with that, Hermione smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

A/N: Okay, its kind of confusing but thats the way it came out of my head. Blame the sixth sense. k? (its what spawned the weird ending) 

Anyway, heres a short-and-to-the-point explanation.

Hermione is mourning her friends deaths, or what she assumes to be their deaths, because of the three black owls on her porch (and she's right, they are dead)

as she finds strength to resist suicide, she finds herself in a tumble of memories of the past.

as the sun rises, she then finds the strength to read the black letters. and which she does,

in reverse order.

harry's letter , he died last

ginny's letter, she died a day before him

and ron's letter, who died a day before ginny.

and, unable to deny it anymore, she sits down and cries... but as she does a fourth owl comes and revels to her who died first.

she did.

and as she looks toward the path she sees ... ron, ginny, and harry ...

you see?

she died first.

review, flame, leave a nice lil greeting? pleasekthanx.


End file.
